Arc of the Hunters
by Nations01
Summary: School is in session for the second year of Beacon Academy for our two favorite teams. Except... Jaune has come back to Beacon changed. First writing, criticism and ideas welcome. There is cursing involved, so be warned. Please help me get better at writing!
1. New Begining

**I obviously don't own RWBY or Red vs Blue... Otherwise I wouldn't be here, I would be standing in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere. asking why I was there instead of here.**

It was the start of a new school year at Beacon Academy, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the tower was standing, and there was debate over who would win a sparring match. Wait… What?

"Weiss is definitely going to win," a confident Ruby stated.

"No way! Ren is going to mow her down, she already has less Aura than him anyways!" An… excited Valkyrie replied.

"Let's just see how it turns out guys."

"Yeah, Listen to Lady Killer! Just watch the Ice Queen freeze the ninja and watch the match."

" _*sigh*_ Yang, we are trying to support both of the fighters, and stop calling me that!"

"Ummm… Pardon me."

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"The match is over. And-"

" **Really! Who won?!"** all four teens now turned to look at the champion, practically yelling the question

 _*Ahem*_ They all look at Professor Goodwitch pointing at the screen at the front of the room flashing lights over Lie Ren as the winner. Each of the students not-so-subtly shift further down their seats.

"YEAH REN! Woohoo!" Except for Nora, clapping and cheering despite the stern gaze of her authority figure. Goodwitch ignores her and continues with her lecture.

"As I was saying, the match is over by ring out with Lie Ren as the winner. Miss Schnee, please be more aware of your surroundings, if you hadn't attempted to put it all on the line with one final attack, you could have won."

"Yes ma'am." The heiress replied politely.

"Mister Lie, excellent use of the environment, but your aim with your weapons could use some work," the professor finished, to which the ninja nodded to. "Alright, it looks like we have time for one more match. Jaune Arc versus Blake Belladonna."

While most were concerned about Jaune Arc fighting, others noticed that Goodwitch said only one more match… But there was time for maybe three or four more matches. And as the two students went to retrieve their gear, the betting pool was set up for the two fighters. Not for who would win, but for how long the young Arc would last. All the students knew that Jaune couldn't win against the cat Faunus, who had revealed herself to be one soon after the Breach.

 ** _In the locker room_**

Blake walks up to Jaune, already prepared with Gambol Shroud. She goes to speak to Jaune before she notices something in the back of his neck, but dismisses it.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hmm?" He turns to address her. "Oh. Hey. What is it Blake?"

"It's just… You haven't put on your armor or even opened your locker. Are you going to forfeit?" she questions, concerned for her admittedly new friend.

"What? No! I'm just waiting on you to leave so I can get ready." He calmly lies.

Blake wasn't buying it. "Embarrassed to change in front of a girl?"

"Yep." He quickly responded.

She sighs before turning to walk away, "I don't believe you…. Then again, I don't care. Good luck in our match."

The knight watches her leave before sighing in relief and turning back to his locker.

"Program. Instruction. Activate and go for secure." He waits but half a second until a blue light flickers on and…

 **(Play Relay (Epistolary) by Trocadero from Red vs Blue season 12 soundtrack)**

"Okay! Fine… Jeez! You're good, no one is listening in on us, and damn man… why the hell are you giving me instructions? I'm the one keeping you updated every time we are on the battlefield." The light morphs into a hologram of a soldier with blue armor and a sniper rifle.

"Sorry, Ozpin just said to say that to wake you up," Jaune replies to the A.I. quickly.

"Well, I'm up. What do you want?"

"We've got a match, Church. And I would prefer if you helped me this time."

"Oh… Why didn't you say so?" Church questions.

"I was trying to! You keep cutting me o-"

"Phillis. The suit," the A.I. calmly says.

"Yes Director." The rocket propelled locker responds.

"And that's another thing! Why do we need a locker secretary?" Jaune starts to rant.

The locker very theatrically opens up revealing grey full body armor with orange highlights.

"Because my friend… There is no such thing as overkill," the blue soldier flickers out as a blond starts to put on grey and orange armor while grumbling something about cryptic one liners.

 **(End Relay (Epistolary))**

 **Alright childrens, please review if you can. I would love to hear your opinion and ideas.**


	2. Proving Grounds

**Sup Kiddos! Another chapter here for all your little eyes to see. Again, I don't own either RWBY or RvB.**

 **20 minutes later**

Everyone was starting to get bored with waiting on a young knight.

"Hey Pyrrha, is Jaune going to fight?" Ruby asked with slight worry.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. He hasn't backed out of a fight yet," the Invincible Girl replied, but seemed hesitant herself.

A man in grey and orange armor walked up to the opposite side of the arena from Blake, and that got attention of most of the students. What got everyone slack jawed were the words spoken by the figure, or more specifically who spoke them.

"Sorry I'm late guys! You know traffic is a bi-"

"Mister Arc. Glad you could make it. Please prepare for combat, and do please keep from trying to use profanity in front of the audience again." Goodwitch said, cutting off the blond student from finishing his statement.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am," the orange clad hunter in training apologized as the whole student body remained in shock. Even when Jaune pulled a rifle off his back, loaded a round in the chamber and nodded towards the good Professor.

"Wow, Jaune isn't playing around," Ruby whispered.

"What? Why sis?"

"He's using a M395 Designated Marksman Rifle. It packs a mean punch and if he's any decent shot, Jaune will have her Aura in the red before she can so much as find a place to scratch him on his armor. I'm just wondering what those other objects are on his hips" Pyrrha answered for the little rose.

"Oooh… Like the looks of Lady Killer in his new get up P-Money?" Yang teased. Pyrrha blushed but didn't reply

"It doesn't matter if the dolt has a style change and a couple new weapons. Blake's a smart girl, she can still beat him. Plain and simple," Weiss said matter of factly.

"Fighters ready?" Ms. Goodwitch asks cutting off any further discussion. Blake recovers from her stupefied expression and falls into her own combat stance. Both students nod their heads again.

 _I swear Ozpin, this was a mistake._ Glynda thinks to herself. Sighing she states, "In that case, three, two, one, begin!"

 **A minute prior**

 _Alright… You got this… Just concentrate._

 _It would be easier if you stopped talking for a minute._

 _Well, I'm not really speaking. I'm inside your head after all._

 ** _Stop._**

 _Sorry._

 _Seriously, just warn me if something is about to happen to me, okay?_

 _Okay…. The match is about to start._

 ** _What?!_**

"Fighters ready?" I raise my newest weapon towards Blake and nod my head.

 **(Play Fatum lustum Sultorum I by Trocadero and David Levy from Red vs Blue season 13 soundtrack)**

I hear Professor Goodwitch sigh before saying, "In that case, three, two, one, begin!"

I immediately fire at the ninja of team RWBY, but her cat like reflexes…

 _Heh, Yang would find that funny._

 _Not the time!_

… easily dodges my projectiles and tries to close the distance between us, but I really want her to do so I put my DMR back on my and run at her as well. Her eyes widen but quickly calms herself and tries to hit me with her sheath. I roll underneath her and her own momentum puts enough distance between us for me to use my sticky deto-

 _Watch your left!_

 _I see it!_

I jump over Gambol Shroud, but receive a blow to the face curtesy of Blake's sheath, which knocks me far enough away from her while she reassesses me.

 _Church! Got any ideas?_

 _You need to separate her from at least one of her weapons, preferably..._

 ***Bang Bang Bang***

 _Her only ranged weapon?_ I mentally ask as I dodge Blake's rounds.

 _Yeah… that's a good idea._ The A.I. curtly responds as Gambol Shroud flies out of its owners hands to try and hit me.

 _Catch it!_ Church then lights up an estimated spot for me to catch Gambol Shroud. I reach out, fully expecting to grab the weapon.

 ***Bang***

Until the trigger is pulled of course. I narrowly avoid getting sliced by the katana, as I retaliate by firing a sticky detonator next to Blake. She leaps out of the blast zone as I try to close the distance again. Not wanting to get into close range fight just yet, Blake jumps back and starts unloading rounds towards me…

That are blocked by a blue, glowing shield as I continue with my charge. Blake's eyes widen again, but uses a shadow clone to jump away from my makeshift ram.

She then throws Gambol Shroud as I disable my shield, hitting my DMR off my back. Blake then smirks and leaps high into the air swinging Gambol Shroud all around her for a finishing move. Gambol Shroud swings down to hit me for what should be the end of the match.

 ***Swish***

Until my energy sword cuts Blake's gunblade in half, leaving her with just her machete sheath to defend herself. Her eyes widen again, then she stands confused as I laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You just cut my weapon in half!" She demands.

I point behind her and she looks down to see another sticky detonator.

"Son of a-" ***Boom***

 _Thanks for that detonator placement Church._

 _No problem. It's fun watching someone else blow up for a change._

Blake slides to me with her Aura barely in the yellow. I pick Blake up by her collar and she kicks off my chest and slices my energy sword away with her machete. I kick her blade out of her grip before landing a haymaker to put some distance between us but Blake presses and fights me with her bare hands. I barely am able to keep up with her flurry of punches and kicks. I back away, heading ever closer to the edge of the arena. Blake follows me, trying to end the fight by ring out.

I roll forward out of another flurry of strikes and pull out four throwing knives. I throw all four before Blake can reach me. She dodges all of them picture perfectly and goes to slash at me.

That's about the time I smacked her across the face with my energy shield.

 **(End Fatum lustum Sultorum I at 5:06)**

"And that's the match! The winner is Jaune Arc by Aura level," Professor Goodwitch says. "Miss Belladonna, while you did adapt to your situation many times, it was the speed of how fast you changed strategies has me concerned. Mister Arc, though you have improved greatly, don't let a situation, no matter how… comical it may be, get the better of your judgement. And do try to keep a better grip on your weapons, you don't want to be retrieving them after every fight."

The student audience was silent, until my team started clapping, then RWBY, then everyone started cheering for my first win. I walk over to Blake, whose sitting on the ground, looking more flabbergasted than during the entire match. I give her my hand, which she grabs after noticing me.

I help her up saying, "I don't know much about fixing weapons, but I'll help in any way to fix your katana."

She responds by saying "Don't worry about it. I've been looking to upgrade Gambol Shroud or make a completely different weapon anyways. But thank you for lending your support."

"No problem. Good match by the way."

"You too."

 ***ding ding ding***

"Alright everyone, class is dismissed. Everyone read pages 420-461 in your Defensive Nature textbooks, and leaders think up three new team defenses and attacks. You will be quizzed on it next week and I will **not** tolerate excuses for not having the work done."

I take my helmet off and start to walk towards the exit when something prevents me from doing so… A black Aura surrounds my armor.

 _Ah shit._

 _Aw dude, you are totally fucked, and not in the good way. Dammit I'm spending way too much time with Tucker._

 _Not helping. Log off._

 _Fine. But you're giving me details after._

 _Epsilon!_

 _Okay! Okay! Fine._

 _Finally, some peace and quiet to myself. Wait. What am I forgetting again?_

"Jaune Luna Arc!" a familiar and furious redhead shouts.

"Oh right… Shit."

 **Alright boys and girls, there we have it. alright that's about all I got for now. See you kids soon!**


	3. Prelude to the Interogative

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but this story is supposed to help with my writing before I go to college. Which I know doesn't help much if I don't write, but I haven't had any ideas of how to transition to Jaune's explanations. Which is essentially what this chapter is. Happy reading! DISCLAIMER!: I don't own RvB or RWBY... I wouldn't be here if I did... Obviously. On with the chapter!**

Thankfully I'm saved by another red clothed warrior, who immediately tackles me, but only manages to slightly wind me due to her Semblance.

 _Glad I didn't lose my balance. That would have been awkward._

"Jaune! That was awesome! It'ssadthatBlakelost, butyouwon! Howdidyoulearntofightlikethat?!Iwanttofightyouevenmorenow!CanIseeyourweapons?Whatdotheydo?IstheDMRalsoaswordorsomething?CanIsee?CanIsee?!" Ruby quickly asks.

"Uhhh…" I look to our teammates, most still have flabbergasted looks on their faces, Pyrrha looks as if she wants to interrogate me as well, red faced from her anger at me I guess, but is willing to wait till we get back to the dorm room, thank God. Ren seems stoic as ever, but sees my pleading look for help with the next wave of questions, and just casually shrugs like, _Eh,_ _what are you going to do?_

I look back down to Ruby, who is still clinging to me with a questioning gaze, "Uhh, Ruby?" I start to ask.

"Yes Jaune?"

"Could you get off of me please? And ask your questions later please? I'm kinda tired right now."

The Rose's cheeks flush, "Oh, sorry," She hops off, looking like a kicked puppy now that I won't answer her questions.

I sigh, "Look. You guys are probably curious as to how I got so good at combat so quickly."

Weiss scoffs, "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one, Arc."

"Which is why I will tell you all everything before we start our party tonight, so come early if you want to hear about how awesome I've gotten," I reply with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Jaune, we are being serious," Pyrrha says.

"So am I. It will be easier if I tell you guys all at the same time rather than individually over and over," I say, slightly annoyed, I just want to get out of this armor, it's kind of tight around the crotch…

That and a lot of people keep staring at me, mostly consisting of the female population… they're staring at me like a piece of meat. I guess they want to fight later too… Actually, now that I pay attention, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang are looking at me the same way. Ruby is looking at my weapons that way too… I'm suddenly not comfortable being here.

I turn away from everyone and start to walk away, stating, "I will explain everything tonight. Okay?"

"If you say so Jaune," Pyrrha states half-heartedly.

"MAKE SURE TO BRING YOUR WEAPONS!" Ruby shouts after me as I walk to the locker room.

"AND BRING THAT SEXY ARMOR TOO!" Yang adds. My face immediately reddens and I put my helmet on to cover it.

" Okay!Gottago!Bye!" I reply and run almost as quickly as Ruby away from the other students, who also 'happen' to be staring at me.

 _Damn. Girls, I'm not some kind of monster. Stop staring at me like you're scared or something. You know what? Fuck it. I'm just gonna run._

...

 _Alright. I made it to my sanctuary and I think the coast is clear for my frien- partner._

I check the room again before facing my rocket locker.

"Epsilon program. Instruction. Log on and go for secure."

Nothing.

"Epsilon?"

Still nothing.

"Church!"

"Yeah, I hear you! What?! Damn. Can't even have one moment to myself! Not even for a second! Someone always has to-"

"What are you talking about?" I cut him off, ignoring his new rant about me interrupting him all time as well. I continue, "You've been offline for about five minutes." I gain a contemplative look, "Longer to me though, considering I nearly got chewed out in front of the whole class. By my friends no less."

A pregnant pause fills the locker room. "Really?" The A.I. asks, bewildered.

"Yes. I seriously thought they would-"

"No. Not that. I was actually by myself for five minutes?"

"Yes. The annoying blue blur finally awakens to get me out of my armor!" I answer dramatically, sticking my hand out as if I'm holding a Pvt. Jimmy skull.

"Don't talk to me about annoying blue blurs. You haven't met him yet." He flickers, as if shuddering. "And I hope you never have to, for both our sakes."

I look to him "What do you mean?"

He averts his holographic visor from my real visor. "Don't worry about it."

He flickers again... only this time something happens.

'And we will go on adventures together!'

'Shut up'

'And we will ride bikes'

'Shut up Caboose.'

'And we will solve crimes! And then we will go to the fair! And then we will scrap-'

'CABOOSE! For the love of God! SHUT THE FU-'

I shake my head to clear my mind of the memory, "You did it again."

"Sorry. But I can't exactly help it all the time, you know."

"Okay. Whatever. Just get me out of my armor. We got a party to go to."

"Fine." The assho- A.I. snaps his fingers.

A series of clicks and whirs activates, and soon after both Church and I are ready to hang with my friends.

"Just don't freak them out too much. Okay? They are my friends after all."

"Dude. I give you no promises. They might all just hate me after this."

"Well good. Because I hate you. Gives us more things to talk about. And agree on,"

"Yeah? I hate you more."

"Pfft. Yeah right... I'm the best candidate to work with you remember?"

"Yeah I do. I have a good memory. And we still argue. Prick."

"Asshole."

 **Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger. What is Jaune going to tell his friends? How will they react? What will they do after the two teams are done intorrigating Jaune? Who is the really fluffy dog in team RWBY's dorm? ALL of this and more will be revealed...**

 **Audience: When?!**

 **Author: When I can figure out how to write all of it down!**

 **Audience: *groaning***

 **Author: Hey. This is a process, and you all signed up for it. Please be sure to review with all kinds of hate for my art (Pfft... Art... Lol.) and tell all your friends that are nerds like us about this story. Oh! And I would love some suggestions on pairings and other story stuff. NO ARKOS! That ship has sailed and sunk in canon and in stories sooo many times... I am emotionally torn about it. Plus, I already have an idea for those two star crossed lovers anyway. TA TA for now darlings!**


	4. The Interogative

**Accept the shameless filler of the last chapter for what it is, MUAHAHAHA! But seriously, sorry for that last chapter. I just didn't know how to make a longer chapter out of between the first fight and Jaune's interrogation. BUT!**

 **** **First things first... Gotta answer an admittedly important question that I should have answered earlier. Karlos1234ify... As for your question about the Blood Gulch crew... I don't know how I can fit them in yet. I'm thinking about making them teams from Mistral, and Pyrrha knows the reds and blues. Let me know if you think this is a good idea or nah. But I digress, I feel that way lies even more madness... Which... Now that I think about it. Sounds pretty fun.**

 **Second thing is that I have a poll out (at least I think I do) about who Jaune should be paired with, so go ahead and give me your opinion if you are that invested in the story... I'll give you guys... two or three weeks to decide.**

 **Oh and I'm going to be editing previous chapters to try to get this story as awesome as it can be. So if any typos or story inconsistencies pop up and get through my elite spell check (hah!), be sure to pm me to let me know about it. Chapters 1 and 2 are being revised now. Also, ask questions if you feel they are important to the story, but I'm not going to try and spoil everything just because you ask nicely.**

 **Oh and I don't own RWBY or RvB. LET'S GO BOI!**

 **Later that night**  
I knock on team RWBY's door.  
*CRASH* 'Shit.'  
'NOOOO! YANG! My cookies!'  
"That sounds important." Church remarked sarcastically.  
I reply, "You have no idea. Now get out of sight." The door opens just as Epsilon camouflages himself from view. Even to the pair of eyes that nearly sees him.  
"Hello Jaune," Blake greets as she opens the door wide enough for me to come in. I smile in greeting before taking in the dorm room that I've been in what seems like a million times. Ruby is crying over the loss of her cookie bowl, which a small corgi is eating the remains of. My team, Yang and Weiss are all staring at Ruby. Weiss is rolling her eyes, while Yang is apologizing profusely.  
"Uh, what happened here?" I questioned, with a knowing smile on my face. Everyone turns to look at me.  
 _Glad I don't wear my onesie anymore. This would be way more embarrassing. For me that is._  
Ruby dries her tears immediately, "Jaune! You're here! Now we can finally party! Where are your weapons?"

 _Leave it to Ruby to point out my lack of weaponry._  
"And where is your armor?" Yang adds, with a weird smirk on her face, much to my displeasure.  
"I must admit that I too am curious about your weaponry and armor," Ren of all people adds.  
I smile, hopping on Blake's bed and laying down, much to her displeasure. "Well, it should be here soon."  
"What do you mean, Jauney?" Nora asks.  
"Jaune, don't you have to wear your armor for it to be here?" Pyrrha questions. My smile widens in answer.  
*knock knock knock*  
Everyone stops. The only movement or sound in the room is the corgi still eating cookie crumbs.  
"Maybe it's Goodwitch trying to keep us quiet?" Yang asks, skeptical of her own statement.  
"I don't think so. We haven't been that loud in a while." Ruby answers.  
*knock knock knock*  
"Well, are you going to answer it?" Nora whispers not so quietly.  
Blake sighs, gives me a small inquisitive look, then walks to the door and opens it.  
A man in blue armor walks in to face an astonished group of teens.  
"Hey guys." The armor then looks at me. "Thanks for leaving me out there. You prick."  
"Hey, don't look at me. You were the one talking about presentation and no such thing as overkill," I retort quickly, before stopping as if to think for a minute, then add, "Asshole."  
Church then looks around at all the jaw dropped faces, "Whelp. I guess you win this one." He then addresses the rest of my friends. "So you guys must be teams RWBY and JNPR. I've seen the footage of your initiation, gotta say that I'm impressed. Taking out a giant Nevermore and Deathstalker? Takes some real skill."  
"See! I told you Ozpin had secret cameras everywhere!" Nora says animatedly.  
"Wait, everybody stop. You." Weiss then stares me down.  
 _Man... why did I like her again? She's really intimidating._  
"Why would you just hand off your armor to some random rapscallion!?"  
"She knows I'm standing right here, right?" Church asks me.  
Yang immediately replies for me. "Yeah, it's kinda her thing." I laugh, until a cough interrupts me and I face an extremely pissed off Weiss.  
"Arc! Why does this degenerate have your armor on?" The Ice Queen demands.  
"And why is it blue? I thought it was grey with orange highlights," added Ruby.  
"Hey, take it easy Princess. Jaune and I are partners. I wear this armor sometimes in combat scenarios that need my direct help... Jaune will have his old armor on if that ever happens." Church explains.  
"But why wouldn't you just get your own set?" Pyrrha questions.  
"Because daddy couldn't afford another piece of bad ass military hardware. Right Jaune?" Church remarks.  
I flip him off as my answer.  
"So where are you going to be staying mister...?" Nora asks.  
"Oh... where are my manners?" He straightens up a little.  
 _Oh God. Here we go again._  
 ** _Shut up. Let me do my thing._**  
 _Technically, we are speaking in my head._  
 ** _... Shut up._**  
"Hi. My name is Leonard Church. I know I might look like a super bad ass Hunter warrior. But I'm really not. I'm actually a-"  
"What do you mean you're not!? *Gasp* Are you a woman!?" Nora states, wide eyed.  
 _Thank you Nora and your weird tendencies. You have saved us all._  
"What? No. I'm an A.I." Church responds nonchalantly. Everyone gains a look of understanding. Well... everyone except...  
"A.I.? What does the A stand for?"

 _Ruby asks... so many questions today, I swear._

Church starts to mumble and curse about blue retards turning into little redhead scythe weilders. I ignore him to answer. "A.I. means artificial intelligence, Ruby. He's a computer."  
"Huh?" a now more confused Rose says.  
"Well not a computer. I'm a computer program." Church adds.  
"Okay. Now I'm confused. Why do you need Jaune's armor again?" Yang asks this time.  
Church sighs, "Hold on."  
My armor flashes a bright blue for but a second, and while everyone is covering their eyes, Epsilon appears in front of the now gun metal grey armor with orange stripes.  
"That is impressive," Pyrrha states.  
"Most impressive," Nora quotes in her best deep voice.  
"That's awesome!" Ruby adds.  
"Truly it is remarkable what we can achieve with today's technology. We can have a light show." Ren deadpans.  
"Hey. Up yours... uh... I don't have records of you or your name. Who are you?" Church states. Ren just smiles and shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'what are you going to do?'  
"Uhhh..." Weiss dumbly expresses.  
"Dude. You made the Ice Queen speechless! Thank you!" Yang states gratefully.  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." Church replies off handedly.  
"If you don't mind me asking. Why do you need an A.I. Jaune?" Pyrrha politely asks.  
"What was the A again?" Nora questions, scratching her head.  
"Okay. Not going back to that subject Nora. And Church here is supposed to help the team and I in combat scenarios." I answer for both of my teammates. "And he is housed in a neural implant in the back of my neck." I say, turning around to point to my chip. Everyone gasps.  
"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha questions.  
"Did it hurt?" Ruby asks.  
"You dunce! Don't you realize that you could have been paralyzed!" Weiss yells.  
"Actually, it should be a pretty invasive surgery. I read an article about A.I. implantation experiments, even some military projects working on pairing them with Huntsman. But I never thought that I would see one in real life," Blake states, defending my new addition.  
"Yeah guys. I'm not crazy, I'm just ahead of the curve." I say, quoting one of my favorite movies. Everyone seems to get over their shock of my implant and wants to move on.  
"So how do your weapons work Jaune? They look awesome! Can I see your DMR?" Ruby asks pleadingly.  
I remove my DMR from the armor's back, unload it, then hand the firearm to the speedster. Who in turn squeals in joy, and with the help of her semblance, takes off with my weapon to her bunk bed. I hear clicks and clacks of the rifle being dismantled in seconds. Everyone blinks as rose petals fill the room.  
"RUBY! NO MODING MY WEAPON!" I shout. She leans over her bed, sticks her tongue out at me, and then goes back to whatever she's doing. I roll my eyes before asking, "Anyone else?"  
"Oh Jaune! Pick me!" Nora says. Surprisingly, waiting her turn this time with her hand in the air.  
I pretend to look around for a second. "Yes... Nora?"  
"Can I look at the-"  
Church appears by my side, "Yes. You can look at the sticky detonator. Just don't mess with the grenades." I guess it's Nora's turn to squeal and run to Ruby's bunk.  
 _Great. Now they are probably going to make some grenade rifle... a grifle?  
_ _ **Yeah. But don't worry. I remotely deactivated all of the explosives. We won't have to pick up any actual mess.  
Bless you.  
What I'm here for.**_  
"So Jaune. I have been wondering. How were you able to throw so precisely with your knives? You don't normally show that much hand eye coordination with Crocea Mors." Ren asks.  
I pull a knife from the front of my munitions jacket on my armor, giving it a twirl, and toss it in the air, grabbing it by the tip, smiling all the while, before rearing my arm back and throwing the blade.  
And landing between two meddling huntresses trying to combine a DMR and sticky detonator.  
Nora and Ruby both shriek in surprise before trying to implement the knife into my weapons as well.  
 _A rifle-knife? What would you call that?_  
 ** _I don't care._**  
I throw another knife at the two meddling kids before finally answering Ren's question, "Well... I grew up on a farm. And on a farm you can do two things. Either you thought about things, then immediately repressed those thoughts. Or you got good at something."  
"Yeah. And you got to be good at throwing oversized steak knives. Woopty fucking do," Church puts in, throwing his sniper rifle in the air, letting it disappear before waving his hands around.  
"Hey. Who's the better shot between us. Huh?"  
"Dude! You cheated! You fucked with the sights on the damn sniper rifle."  
"Bullsh-"  
"Ladies. Ladies. You're both pretty," Yang giggles, getting between us.  
"Well. He started it," I grumble.  
"Prick."  
"Asshole."  
"Jaune. What about your new sword and shield?" Pyrrha asks.  
"Of course Pyrrha would want to know about Jaune's sword." Yang teases. Pyrrha's face gained a red hue to it, and I'm sure mine is too. I see Blake nod at me. I nod back, just to watch her punch Yang in the gut to keep her from her lewd comments.  
"*Gasp* Bitch *Gasp*" Yang barely manages to say between gulps of air.  
"You deserved it." The Faunus replies, unfazed by just hurting her teammate.  
"Ahem. Sooo... What about your sword? May I please see it?" A now uninterrupted, but still red-faced red head asked.  
I stand still, not wanting to give up my trump card so quickly.  
"Sooo... Are you going to tell them Jaune?" The blue hologram asks.  
"No... Because I'm going to be following my Mistrali friend on this one. There are some things that I would rather keep to myself for now. No need to give up any undo surprises."  
"So wait. You're not going to tell us? You mother fu-"  
"Son of a-"  
"You As-"  
"What does your weapon have to do with your Semblance?"  
Everyone stops.

Nothing.  
Still nothing.  
Nada.  
 _Something's up. What's wrong with our teammates? Are they okay? They look a little quiet._  
 ** _Everyone is still in shock from Pyrrha's little slip up.  
_** _Figures. This will throw follows out the window for sure.  
_ _ **Hey, we knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain right now. Should have let the teachers handle it. And follows? What are you talking about?  
**_ _Nothing. But teachers? You want to let the professors handle a situation._ I deadpanned _. Since when?_  
Weiss seemed to have gotten out of her stupefied state, "Wait. Why does team JNPR get an A.I. but we don't?"  
"Talk to Ozpin about that. I have no idea." I answer honestly.  
"I know. Your team is getting a different A.I. Ruby will carry her." Church answered JNPR's sister team.  
"Why Ruby," Blake inquires.  
"I AM the leader after all," Ruby says with pride, pointing at herself.  
Yang worriedly asks, "Will she have to get an implant as well?"  
The blonde brawler is answered by the door unlocking and opening. Goodwitch steps through the threshold. "Children. Please... keep it down. Others are trying to sleep," She then turns to the Rose who wilts under the professor's gaze. "Ms. Rose? Professor Ozpin will see you now." Everyone turns to look at Ruby then Church, wide eyed.  
Ruby regains her composure quickly enough, "Yes ma'am!" And walks out the door with a witch following right behind her. Said witch closes the door with a small click.  
Silence.  
More silence.  
"Did she just head to the Headmaster's office in her pajamas?" Blake questions no one.

 **Scene! Please follow and review!**


	5. Angel from Hell

**People of The United RWBY Fanclub! (Or URWBYF for "short") I must say! Hi. Shout out to acw28 for helping me with the poll and giving me advice, which I would love some from all you noble fans out there. And while I could have made two or three short chapters with this, I feel like it would work better to do it this way. Makes the story longer to boot. Happy late Birthady to MaddyR, and I am so sorry that I didn't post it in time but college hit me like a freight train. By the way, because of that chapters might come out even slower than they did, so sorry about that too. So in the wise words of Samuel Jackson, "Hold on to your butts."**

 **UPDATE (because everyone likes updates.): I made the conversation between Ozpin and Goodwitch in this chapter a little bit more strenuous.**

 **Two years ago**

PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD: PASSWORD12

LOGGING IN

UPDATING INBOX

BEGINNING PLAYBACK

To the Director of Project Freelancer:

Dear Director,

Your request to send one of your agents to my academy and assist with the acquisition of more artificial intelligence programs from CODENAME IRONHAND has been more than progressive. And with the rumors I have heard about your program, I must ask, should I be concerned about this agent walking my halls? Nevertheless, I have granted your request. The fake transcripts will get to your agent, and we will see to it that he will grow to be a true Huntsman. However, this does come at a cost to you my dear director. I request that you and your program take a more active role in Humanity's fight against the Grimm, and that you adopt a newer age of Huntsman and Huntresses into your program indirectly via my school. To combat threats in the times ahead may need more than soldiers to protect our borders or officers to safeguard our streets. I hope that you fulfill my request as I have done so for you.

Sincerely, The Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

PLAY BACK END

LOGGING OFF...

OFFLINE

 **Present day (night?)**

Ruby Rose was very confused. Who wakes up in the middle of the night just to talk to a student?

*ding*

"Good morning Miss Rose. I trust you slept well?"

Oh right. Ozpin doesn't even sleep.

She waves off the Headmaster's inquiry, cheerfully replying, "No, JNPR and my team haven't even gone to bed yet so it's ok!" Ms. Goodwitch's hand reaches for her forehead at that. She then turns to the Headmaster.

"We should wait to do this Ozpin, she's too young. Team RWBY can get their A.I. next year." the Professor pleads.

The old wizard waves her off, "Nonsense Glynda. Her age is suitable."

"Well I'm not going to watch you do this to a child. I'm surprised the council even let you give Mr. Arc an A.I. Nevertheless, I will be in my office."

"You don't have an office. You're closet is underneath the stairs of this building."

The Vice Headmistress turns back to the grey-haired man, "And that is another thing! Why is my office literally the smallest place you can put me?!"

"It builds character," Beacon's strongest Professor replies with a perfect poker face.

"So the fact that you filled half of our classrooms with coffee grounds and X-ray and Vav comics doesn't ring a bell?"

"Please, don't be ridiculous Glynda. I would never read those comics... X-ray and Vav is so cheesy. Which is why I read Camp Camp. That's quality entertainment there."

"Could we get back to the subject at hand? About why we have a 'Fort Port' but no room to give me more than five square feet for an office!?"

"Dear Glynda... so forgetful. The subject at hand here is Miss Rose," replies the tactful Headmaster. Said Rose waving to her teachers in fear and a need for something to do while both pairs of eyes are on her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The witch then storms out of the room with the Headmaster watching her the whole way out with a triumphant expression on his face.

He then turns back to the Rose, "Now Ruby, your father has already signed off on the A.I. implantation procedure, but we still need your approval to do so."

The fifteen year old looked contemplative for a moment before asking, "Will this A.I. make my team and I better against the Grimm?"

The Headmaster's replies instantly, "This A.I. will help you on any battlefield Ms. Rose. However, be warned that having an A.I. can be..." He pauses, rubbing the back of his neck, "Taxing on the brain. Another voice inside your head tends to be difficult to get used to."

"Oooh... Wait. Have you ever had an A.I. Professor Ozpin? I haven't seen one like Church around you," the little Rose asks.

"That's because he doesn't have an A.I. anymore," a black orb of light responds from Ozpin's desk.

Ruby backs up a step, pointing to the black ball of light, "Ummm, Professor? What is that?"

"That, or she, is an A.I... Your A.I.," the wizard replies, smiling slightly.

"Why does he, mean it, I mean she, look different from Church?" asks Ruby, with eyes still transfixed on the light ball.

"Because making a holographic body for the first time is a little tricky... Oh, and that's racist by the way, an idiot I know would have been offended," answers the ball, which then transforms into a soldier with black armor leaning to the side with it's head cocked and hands on hips. The soldier then turns to the Headmaster, "Hey Oz, isn't she a little young for A.I. implantation?"

He chuckles, "I'm glad to hear that you care for her already."

The hologram then scoffs, "As if, I just gotta make sure the pip squeak doesn't spill soda on me or get us killed."

Said pip squeak responds by pointing at herself, " Hey! I'm not that little. I grew six inches since last year. And I drink milk."

"Oh really little gir-"

"As I was saying Miss Rose," cutting off any rebuttal the A.I. could say, Ozpin continues, "She is the A.I. that will be partnered with you should you accept my offer."

Ruby looks down at the little soldier, contemplating. The tiny soldier looks up at her in return.

"Well kid, what's it going to be? Are you going to say yes, or just stare at me?" says the hologram, crossing her arms.

"What? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking that I should feed you a small cracker... or cookie," Ruby laughs awkwardly.

"Oh you have got to be fu-"

"Your answer Miss Rose?"

The scythe wielder happily states, "Well of course I accept Professor!"

Ozpin smiles a little before saying, "Good, then hold out your hand."

Ruby straightens out her posture before doing so. Ozpin presses a button on his desk and the hologram disappears before a chip exits the desk. The teacher hands a computer chip to the student. The black hologram reappears, hovering above the chip.

The A.I. looks at the Headmaster, who nods for her to continue, before looking up at the Rose and saying, "Hello, I am an artificial intelligence program from the Project designated Freelancer, Codename Beta. You may call me Tex."

"Hi... I'm Ruby Rose! But you can just call me Crater- Actually just call me Ruby."

"I bet there is a story in there somewhere."

"Yes. Yes there is."

Ozpin interrupts, "Now that you two have been introduced, Miss Rose take Tex down to the infirmary for your surgery. Ask for a Doctor Grey. Beta, makes sure she doesn't press all the buttons on the way down the elevator or get lost on the way."

"Yes sir," Tex turns back to Ruby, "I bet there is a story there too." The student just nervously laughs, and starts to head towards the exit.

...

"Oooh another surgery? And so young too! I didn't know it was my lucky day! Doing prosthetics and amputations have become sooo boring. And the complaints you can get! 'My leg hurts! I need blood! But I don't want a robot arm!'"

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby eloquently asks.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Doctor Grey. I will be performing surgery on you and providing your physical and mental rehab. Then we can get you back out in the field. Aren't you SO glad I'm taking care of you?!"

A black hologram appears from Ruby's hand, saying "We are... So thankful. So Doct-"

"No time to talk! Surgery time!"

"Wait! No, No, No! Not yet!"

The energetic Doctor ignores the soldier's pleas and twirls around several times before suddenly pulling out a syringe from her coat pocket and injecting a strange fluid into the student's arm. The liquid immediately takes an effect on the Rose's state.

"That feels... funny... I think I'm going to sleep now," said Rose collapses on the ground, losing grip on her A.I. chip, which also falls lightly to the ground. Ruby snores as Tex turns to look up at the still joyous medical practitioner.

"Damn it Doctor Grey! She doesn't need to be out cold you know. It could do more damage to her mental state now that she is asleep!"

"Oh don't worry about that! We just need the serum to get her ready for surgery," the Doctor waves off.

"But what about the-"

"All taken care of!" Now let's get that implant set up for you. Log off."

A black soldier sighs before disappearing in a blast of black light.

 **Again. Sorry my peeps, should have sent this out sooner. Feel free to review and follow or nah. Night.**


	6. An Unfortunate Message

_Annnnnddd We're back! I know you are dying for a chapter... hopefully. So let's get straight to it. Oh! I don't own anything RWBY or RvB, but Roosterteeth does have their dope music on Spotify if you didn't know that. And this fic kinda relies on it._

 ** _Two years ago_ **  
**PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD: TIMEINABOTTLE**  
 **LOGGING IN**  
 **UPDATING INBOX**  
 **BEGINNING PLAYBACK**

A response to the Headmaster of Beacon Academy:  
Dear Headmaster,  
While I agree with you in that there are newer threats out beyond our borders, I must also feel the need to point out the state that our kingdoms are in. Do you not see that we need to fix the corruption within our very walls before we can begin to look outside? I believe that the extermination of those who make our kingdoms the hell it is will bring a greater peace than defeating those that are outside our walls.  
Sincerely, The Director of Project Freelancer.

 **PLAYBACK END**

 **LOGGING OFF**

 **OFFLINE**

 _ **One year ago**_

I am bored out of my mind. No, seriously, I am looking for anything to do and I have just been staring at cactus and mesquite trees for two hours now. The skies and land are clear, but it is getting darker out. I start to fidget out of my boredom until I look at the piece of metal in my hands. I start to examine it in further detail. I notice a cap on the machinery. So naturally, I start unscrewing it. With a final twist a spring soars into the unknown with a loud FLING! I stare up… and then down at the now completely disassembled and disabled pump shotgun in my hands and on the ground.  
"What's that noise?" a voice asks. My head shoots back up at the sound of his question. As my head turns to face him as I only think one thing…  
Oh crap.  
I hastily but eliquently reply, "Ummm... Uh... What noise? I mean... I don't know... Wait... No... I'm sorry."  
The soldier walks up to my bumbling mess, "You dismantled the gun didn't you?"  
"No."  
"Jaune, who do you think you're trying to fool here man? You're like a bull in a china closet." Damn... I can just hear the smile on his face, even if I'm looking down and he is wearing his helmet.  
"You know we're supposed to use codenames, right?"  
"Whatever." He probably is going to crack another joke at my clumsiness here in... Three... Two... One...

 _ **Start Playing: Overlook from Red vs Blue season 13**_  
"Did you know this area was cleared of Grimm a week ago?" The taller man asks. Invisible smile still present. Wait. What?  
"No... You told me that this place was 'teeming with Grimm,'" I say air quoting him. He patiently waits as I slowly grasp the concept he hand fed me. " So are you telling me that you not only lied to me, but that I have been sitting here waiting for Grimm that are never going to be coming only because I trusted you enough to believe you?"  
Ah damn. The smile is getting bigger, I swear.  
"Yep. And there are two lessons that you need to know before going on your next and most important assignment. One, NEVER take apart your equipment if you don't know what you're doing." My head falls back down at his mirth in that statement. " And two, don't go in on blind faith... do your own research before a mission assignment."  
I look back up at the tan... brown... poop... whatever color armored Freelancer with a question in my eyes and head cocked to the side like a dog.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're going to Beacon in a few weeks, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well what do you know about it?"  
"What is this, a pop quiz? Ummm... It's a school to teach Huntsman how to hunt." I say, confident in my answer.  
"And?"  
"That it is... a really cool place to learn about... Huntsmany things?"  
A sigh escapes the older Freelancer, "Is that it? Because that was awful."  
"Hey, don't ##### at me. I haven't gotten the mission report yet."  
"So what have you been doing? Sitting around playing with your dick?"  
"No!"

"... Not all the time... I was doing other things too... like practicing with my knives," I say pulling one out for emphasis.  
He takes it out of my hand, throws me over his hip onto the hard ground, and puts the knife to my barely exposed neck in one fluid movement. But what he says makes my head sink lower than him throwing me into the dust. "Yep. And it looks like you still have work to do. Look, kid. What I'm trying to say is, don't wait for a mission report or a teacher to give you lessons or knowledge about something or how to do an amazing trick. Sometimes you just have to go out there and experience it for yourself."  
My head shoots back up with a quiet grin behind my mask. "Oh yeah? Then why are you teaching me about this? Does that mean I shouldn't listen to you?" I finish by standing up with a finger pointed at him... not dramatically at all mind you... no I'm not standing on the rock I was just sitting on. That's just your imagination.  
"No dumb ###... You shouldn't listen to me, be your own man. Yada yada," He shoots back. "But I am being serious. If you want to be exceptional on the battlefield there are two things you need to understand," He says, holding up two fingers. "Can you guess what they are?"  
"Always have a back up plan," I reply without fail.  
"Well... that's kinda what I meant. One is always assume that your Intel is off. Two is that you should always have your team's back."  
"But don't Carolina and Texas run off to do their own thing? And what about actually knowing how to fight?" I question.  
Funny. The guy almost looks sheepish, even with the helmet still on.  
"Well, they are hard ### ####### that think they don't need a team. Which they are wrong about by the way... And I'm assuming that you already know how to fight. I mean, you are a Freelancer."  
"I thought you said to not assume things?"  
His mirth returns. "I did... didn't I?"  
I sigh and sit back watching the trees with a new found joke about this trip in the back of my mind that is obviously going to come back to bite me in the butt... but I go with something else entirely.  
"Hey York?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Thanks for all the advice."  
"No problem Felix."  
"It's... okay... you can call me Jaune when we aren't around the others."  
"What about code names?"  
"Eh... #### em."  
"Well then... No problem Jaune."

 _ **Present day**_  
 _ **Location: Unknown** _

Radio static... then suddenly, chatter.  
 _ **Start Playing: Control from Red vs Blue season 12 soundtrack**_  
"Mercury, are you in position?"  
"As always, ma'am, wish these comms were better though..."  
"Emerald?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
A pause... before the radio crackles back to life... "Good. Do it."  
 _ ***BOOOOOOOMMM!***_  
Two dozen slit throats and a semblance infused escape later, the pair of assassin terrorists make a clean escape to their safe house, which so happens to be right under their enemy's nose.  
"Green Steel reporting back in ma'am." The pair said in unison.  
"I take it you were not traced back here, correct?" It wasn't a question. Both of them knew it.  
"We weren't ma'am, everything went smoothly. Almost as if they were asking for an attack." The more vocal of the subordinates claimed.  
"I don't think that's true, Merc." The other countered.  
"Hmmm... I'm sure not everything is as fine as it would seem Emerald. We should begin to pull out now while we have the chance." The leader finally stated.  
"But-"  
 _ ***SMACK***_  
"Do not question me. We will slip away within the next week while they are still pulling the rubble off of their remains."  
"Yes ma'am." The pair said, with both a little humbled at the cold, calculated hit and retort, reminding them both just who and what their leader was.  
She opens up the curtains to reveal her curvaceous body that, while beautiful, there was a deadlyness to it that made her even more intimidating.  
As she looks out upon the world that will soon burn she reminisces, "A great text from a great man once said, 'It doesn't take the most powerful of Kingdoms to bring about the next great conflict in Remnant. It only takes the will of a single man.' Or I guess in this case, a woman. He was a true visionary... You are dismissed. Check on our contact within the city, make sure he is still dedicated to our cause." The two inferior soldiers look at each other, then leave without another word.  
As she hears the door click shut, she watches with utmost satisfaction at her work... Oh how easy everything was going according to plan. She loved it, but still, one doesn't survive as long as she has without remaining cautious.

 _ **End: Control from Red vs Blue season 12 soundtrack**_

 _ **At the Targeted Site** _

As alarms of security, law enforcement, firemen, and ambulances overpowered the city's normal hustle and bustle, a lone figure stands from the top of a two story building, observing the scene that has played out before his rifle's sights.  
 _ **Start Playing: Schemer from Red vs Blue season 12 soundtrack**_  
The soldier sighs to himself without any hint of emotion. He isn't worried about being questioned, because no one will find him.  
"Unfortunate." He turns around to walk away from the horrific scene, his radio kicks to life.  
"Command this is Locus. Objective complete. Returning to safe house bravo."  
Almost half of Vale's leadership was destroyed in the explosion, the elections that take place after this "tragedy" will be the most influential in the world. Especially when talks of war start up again and with the entire country cut off from the world, this kingdom will be in panic soon...

 _ **End: Schemer from Red vs Blue season 12 soundtrack**_

 _Duh duh duh... Is Locus good or evil? Was that a callback to an amazing video game that I saw? Will this guy ever upload another chapter? These are all questions we ask, myself included, but are never truly answered. The best kind of cliff hanger is the cliffhanger that makes you think what the #### is going on. Isn't it? So sorry for not posting guys, but my first year of college was crazy and it has been a ride, to be honest I did have part of this chapter already completed, but I didn't know how to wrap it up (damn writers block)... then RWBY volume four gave me some encouragement to use the villians. I will have another chapter uploaded when I have a better idea of where I want to take this series as it is a pretty cool idea if I do say so myself. I also try to insert music into the story to immerse you just a tad bit more (and no, the idea to do that was not my own, but RebukeX7's first, so if you haven't already then go check out some of his stuff. They are dope!). And if you think a song could work in this fic, please hit me up and suggest it... As always leave a review and follow this story if you feel so inclined and give me a pm if you have an idea. I am open to suggestions. I would also like for you artistic types to make an image for this fic as all the cool kids seem to be doing it these days. Alright guys have a blessed day!_


	7. Forgery and Surgery

_**Oh my goodness I made another chapter! A really short chapter... filled with filler, lol, but a chapter nonetheless. I didn't have anything else to add to this without getting into other things I don't want to release JUST yet, but this and the previous chapter should hold you over while I go about my merry way of making a new development for this fic. I do NOT own RvB, RWBY, it's characters, Roosterteeth, or it's music. Onward to the chapter!**_

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

 **(Play: Link by Trocadero from Red vs Blue season 12 soundtrack.)**

Dear Director,

I understand your concern with holding corrupt politicians and criminally insane individuals behind bars. However, I must remind you that while my reach is limited in this vast world, I still hold considerable influence over the Vale Senate and Chancellor. They have ruled over this Kingdom as best as they can. While I do need assistance in detaining individuals such as the Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick, who I need not remind you are both still at large and highly dangerous, our governments themselves do not need your interference. However, the Hunter Corps here in Vale does require your project's specific training and skill set and are willing to partner with you and yours. I have yet to receive any information on your request for more A.I., but I shall continue to show my support of you and I hope your agent will be able to further assist me in this particular endeavor as well. We are ready to step forward into this new method of Hunting and peace-keeping with you and the other academies. My school in particular looks forward to seeing the new student you bring to the forefront, and hope that he has all the qualities a Hunter must have in order to succeed in this profession.

Signed, The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, D. W. Ozpin

 **(Play: Ordinance by Hans Zimmer from the Modern Warfare 2 soundtrack.)**

Dear Headmaster,

While I know that the school year is a busy time for anyone in the teaching profession, I must inquire as to why you took an entire year to reply to my previous message. Nonetheless, I believe all governments are corrupt, even the officials in less influential countries such as Patch, Menagerie, Arcadia, and Gulch. The people that are placed in charge do not deserve their positions and would be better off if they were removed from the equation entirely. Onto the other matter. Our agent is almost prepared to embark on his journey to become one of your students. However, with a new addition to both our project's advancements in technology and the bestowal of a sword and shield from his family into this young man's hands, he will seem very inexperienced to the other students and even to the untrained eye. We are working on his armor modifications as I write this message to you, but time will only tell when it will be ready again for duty. He will still excel in everything he does and he goes with both the project's and my personal expectations. He will be arriving among the other students as well, so as to assimilate back into the civilian and hunter cultures, and to provide himself a more reasonable way to communicate with his future peers. I loathe to hear that the acquisition of the artificial intelligence programs that I requested from you are still being withheld by CODENAME IRONHAND, but I am reassured by your continued support in this matter.

P.S. On a more personal note, please make sure my son is safe during his stay with you at your, prestigious academy.

Signed, The Director of Project Freelancer, Dr. Leonard C. Arc.

Dear Director,

I had no idea the agent you would be sending me is not only inexperienced with the weapon you provided, but also ill-equipped for this assignment that is of the utmost importance. Certainly a suprise for your own son no less... You must have much faith in him. It seems this will be an, interesting year to say the least.

Signed, The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, D. W. Ozpin

*Sigh* "Damn it Ozpin."

 **(End: Ordinance by Hans Zimmer from the Modern Warfare 2 soundtrack at 1:43.)**

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **LOCATION: BEACON ACADEMY**

A girl usually garbed in red and black opened her eyes with a small flutter. She only sees the tops of what she assumes are expensive shoes and the tiled floor in front of her. She can't move or feel her head. Or anything else for that matter.

 ***Garbled noises*** -Ros- ***garbled noises***

 _Ughhh... I need to open my eyes. What are they talking about?_

 ***Garbled voices*** -s. Rose is still in- ***more crappy noises and writing***

Ruby Rose's eyes, much to her mental protest, close again.

 _Darn it. Why can't I open my eyes! And why can't I hear very well either?_

 _That's because you are still under some medication to put you under._

 _Ahhh! Wuhhhh?! God?_

 _What? No it's_ ***static*** _Damn. Relax kid, you are still in surgery and they have to_ ***static*** _to finish up okay? My connections are still pretty loose, so we are lucky_ ***static*** _-hear me at all. You have to relax and go to sleep though. Otherwise, you could-_ ***static*** _\- so just go to sleep okay kid? Just don't!-_ ***static***

And then... nothing.

 _I didn't hear any more of that weird voice. But it sounded like a good idea to relax... I do like to... What was I thinking about? ... I'm too tired, I'll figure it out later... I think I'm gonna go... to..._

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeeeeeeee-**

"WE'RE LOSING HER!"

"DEFIBRILLATOR NOW!"

"WHY?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"WHY WOULD I-"

"Charging... Clear!"

 ***-eep**Beep**Beep***

"Oh my, that was close! Good work everyone. Please step away from the patient. Dr. Polendina and I will take it from here. WE get to play with tiny, little wires."

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Grey. Nurses, prep the sutures and clean up before the good doctors finish."

 _ **Feel free to PM me for any advice on the story or ideas for songs you would like to have in this fic.**_

 _ **I would also like for someone to make some cover art for all the little childrens to see what this fic is about. If you are artistic, please send me some of your works with a Jaune/Felix feature in it if you feel like sharing to the world your art.**_

 _ **And time! I went with a distinct lack of music in the background to hopefully put more emphasis on this moment in Ruby's surgery than on the (somewhat) playful banter between two very important individuals in this world I am STILL building, even with the huge blocks I was given! And the secret is out! The Director is Jaune's father. I had this one planned way back when I first started, but I also knew I would have to get passed the hurdle ot what the first year of Beacon looked like for the characters of the show. *Flashbacks of Grimm, a tower falling, a redhead dying, and Beacon in flames.***_

 _ **... Yeah... nope.**_

 _ **Anyways, please like, comment, and subscribe to- wait a second, I mean, please favorite, review, and, follow my story I would love to hear your feedback, theories, questions, and bad puns/ dank memes.**_


End file.
